Qin Shi Huang (Civ4)
Qin Shi Huang (259 BC – 210 BC) was the first emperor of a unified China in 221 BC. General Info Qin Shi Huang leads the Chinese in Civilization IV. Unique Unit: Cho-Ko-Nu Unique Building: Pavilion Starting Techs: Agriculture, Mining AI Traits Qin Shi Huang is one of the leaders who will plan wars when pleased. *Strategy: production (5) and growth (2). *Favourite religion: Taoism. *Wonder Construct random: 30 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 2 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 2 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 90 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 8 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 5 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 30% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 10% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 300 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 20 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -4 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -1 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 5 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request health bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request map will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 120 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 40 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 80 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 110 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 25 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 20 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 40 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 25 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 2 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -1 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Born "Chao Cheng," Qin Shi Huang was the first to unify all of China. His father was ruler of "Qin," one of the seven dominant states in China; upon his death Cheng ascended the throne at the age of 13. However, rule was actually exercised by his prime minister until, at 22, Cheng assumed control of state affairs and stripped the minister of his powers. Cheng quickly instituted a series of agricultural and military reforms that greatly strengthened Qin. In the next 17 years, Cheng defeated the other six great powers, uniting the divided lands for the first time. He then gave himself the title "Qin Shi Huang," which means "First Emperor." The emperor was politically astute, using bribery, blackmail and espionage as much as force of arms to achieve his goals. He ruthlessly suppressed Confucianism, which set limits on the Emperor's power, going so far as to burn all books relating to China's past. While emperor, Qin Shi Huang established a centralized administration and constructed a network of roads and canals, he also fought against the steppe peoples from the northern desert, and began construction of the Great Wall of China to set limits to their incursions. Though his reign lasted but ten years, it served to unite a people who would remain united for the next two millennia and beyond. Trivia The background depicts the Great Wall of China, which was started by Qin Shi Huang. In the unmodified version of Civilization IV, the images for Kublai Khan was accidentally switched with that intended to be Qin Shi Huang. This was fixed in the expansions. ru:Цинь Шихуан (Civ4) Category:Chinese Category:Industrious Leaders (Civ4) Category:Protective Leaders (Civ4) Category:Financial Leaders (Civ4) Category:Leaders (Civ4)